londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
London Wiki talk:Community Portal
Copied from the main page discussion page as more relevant here: What is the point of this Wiki? What is the point of this Wiki? The front page says "somewhat more flexibility is allowed than in Wikipedia". Can somebody specify what is meant by "somewhat more flexibility"? What sort of things are accepted here that would not be allowed in Wikipedia? Otherwise this is just duplication of effort. 11:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Intentionally flexible (and with a nod towards the Wikinfo position): I am willing to allow London related topics that would not be considered on Wikipedia - details that would be considered 'too obscure', 'too much original research', walks etc. The main reason there is so much duplication/borrowing from WP - there are effectively only two people developing this wiki (not for want of my trying to get others involved): the choice, until other contributors come in copying from WP is easiest. Jackiespeel 12:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) (Cont) There are #many# wikis on the Wikia platform which seem to be abandoned and/or of limited usefulness which include many of the other city-themed wikis. I have various ideas for development once more 'currently wanted pages' are developed. If you have any London-related topics feel free to add them. Jackiespeel 14:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I intend to flesh out a lot of the biographical information and also a lot of local government stuff (both modern and historical). A lot of this, while important to London, would not be notable enough for the "global" Wikipedia. The process of digging stuff out of old newspapers and directories and creating a narrative is probably sailing a little close to "original research" or "synthesis" for Wikipedia, but allowable here. Speaking personally I do try and nail down solid references for everything... E J Sainsbury would probably never make it into Wikipedia but he was important in education and local government in London. Lozleader 16:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Basically - as there is presently only limited participation (despite the size of London), that information which is copied from Wikipedia is not being developed independently. Jackiespeel 21:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Even with topics on Wikipedia there are some more details here. Jackiespeel 09:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) My description is meant to be inclusive/encouraging - if persons wish to describe walks, 'the best way to visit all the underground stations in a day' (and variants thereof), historical pursuits 'and suchlike matters' they can. Jackiespeel 10:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Colours of links I find the red links look so much like the reddish-brown active links that it's hard to pick out red links when looking through a page. The standard active-link colour for wikis is blue. Any chance of having that here? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:54, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I use Monobook - the active links are blue to me (on several computers). Jackiespeel (talk) 08:53, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I've just used Theme Designer to flip the link colour (from orange) to blue on the main Wikia skin. Hope this helps! Kirkburn (talk) 19:19, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Great improvement, thanks! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC)